The Soldier's Tale
by Funkyshnelpu jr
Summary: He was created in a lab to be the perfect human and the perfect soldier. He eventually finds his way into Overwatch and his story really begins. *It's a bad summary, I know. The title's bad too. Rating might change if I decide to get graphic.*


**An: I'm was hesitant to post this for a few reasons. 1. I already have a shit ton of stories I'm working on at the moment. I have a problem, I know. 2. I only have the basics of an intro in mind for this story. 3. I don't really have a plot in mind cause Overwatch doesn't have a clear storyline. So, I'm going to post this chapter, maybe a few more who knows, and if this gets a decent amount of reviews telling me to continue I might do it. So here's chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this.**

A young Caucasian man with brown hair dressed in a black suit and tie with a crisp white undershirt walked down a brightly lit hallway. Large thick metal pipes lined the walls, each gave a low undulating hum. His footsteps rang off the metal grating that acted as a floor.

The man walked with a firm posture and with a purpose. He paused before a solid metal door. The door had no handle and appeared to have no way to open it. There was a small keypad at waist level with a fingerprint scanner to the right of the door. He typed in a six digit password and pressed his the middle finger of his right hand to the fingerprint scanner. The scanner gave a shrill beep and the metal door slid open with a hiss.

As he walked in, he took stock of the room as several men and women in lab coats turned to face him. More large pipes lined the western wall and disappeared into the floor. Large monitors lined the far wall, with each having a picture of a man or woman and their vital signs. The eastern wall was actually one continuous pane of glass. Large bulbous lights hung from the ceiling and fully illuminated the large room. In the middle of the room were dozens of heavy duty computers with similar functions to the wall monitors. In addition, some of the computers were monitoring the status of something, perhaps the facilities generators? The man didn't know, nor did he care. He approached an authoritative looking man blonde haired man in a stark white lab coat like the others. The blonde haired man had a thick mustache and was dressed in black dress pants and a grey dress shirt underneath his lab coat.

"Ah, Herr Jones." the blonde man acknowledged. He extended his hand which the other man shook.

"How goes the project, Dr. Ziegler?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Wunderbar! Everything has gone exactly as planned. After running hundreds of simulations, we have concluded that the subjects will be able unstoppable against any conventional combatant.."

"Wonderful."

"Indeed. We are making small adjustments still, but we are almost to completion"

"You have one week until the deadline, Dr. Ziegler. The President wants these soldiers ready for training by the end of the month. However, I might be able to get you an additional week or two."

"I believe we can improve upon the augmentations in a week. With an extra week or two, who knows what we can do."

"I'll see what I can do for you. Now, what about _my_ project?"

Dr. Ziegler grinned. "Oh you are going to enjoy this Herr Jones. Come. Let's talk more in my office."

 _Two Weeks Later_

Mr. Jones and Dr. Ziegler stood on a stage in an a large auditorium in front of a dozen rows of muscular men and women clad in tight shorts that cut off mid thigh and white undershirts who looked like a mix between a body builder and an Olympic athlete.

"You have been volunteered to undergo extensive augmentation to better yourselves and serve you country." Mr. Jones announced loudly. "You have until the end of the month to acclimate yourselves to your new bodies. At the end of the month, you will be taken to a training facility and you will become the best soldiers the United States has to offer. You are now dismissed. We thank you for your service."

"Ooh rah!" the men and women shouted and uniformly walked out of the auditorium.

Dr. Ziegler turned to Mr. Jones. "Do you want to check up on your project, Herr Jones?"

"Indeed I would."

The two men walked out of the auditorium and down a long hallway. "What's the status of our subject?"

"Well because we are using the augmentations from the previous project we are expecting an increase in speed, height, and reaction time among other things. The subject was given the Wilson Serum just after our discussion in my office during your last visit two weeks ago."

"Remind me what that does again, Doctor."

"Certainly. The Wilson Serum grants the subject a greatly accelerated healing factor. This will enable him to regenerate any destroyed tissue at a superhuman rate, as well as making him immune to diseases. In our simulations, it was strong enough that he has survived complete incineration and decapitation more than once. Due to the enhanced cellular regeneration, the subject will be highly resistant to most toxins and poisons. He will need to be exposed to an incredibly high dosage to be affected. He will also be able to teleport short distances."

"That's quite impressive."

"Indeed it is. Would you like me to remind you of the next stage of our project?"

"Isn't it putting him through the augmentation process our soldiers went through?"

"It is, but with more detail and extensive effort put in. So our subject will be stronger. He will be faster. He will be _better._ "

"How extensive are we talking?"

"He will go through an occipital capillary reversal. Surgery will be performed on the occipital lobe of the left cerebral hemisphere of the brain; the occipital lobe is the visual processing center of the brain, containing most of the anatomical region of the visual cortex. Our surgeons will perform a procedure on the capillaries, the smallest of the body's blood vessels, to reverse the direction of blood flow in each capillary to boost the blood flow beneath the rods and cones of the subject's retina. This procedure produces a marked visual perception increase.

"He will also go through carbide ceramic ossification. His bones are going to be exposed via surgery and an advanced carbide ceramic material will be grafted onto the skeletal structure to begin assimilation into the upper layers of the each individual bone. This results in the bones being virtually unbreakable. The coverage of this procedure will not exceed three percent total bone mass due to significant white blood cell necrosis: effectively, the carbide ceramic can only comprise a thin outer "shell" bonded to each bone without interfering with bone functionality as organs.

"He will be given a catalytic thyroid implant. A platinum pellet is going to be implanted in the left thyroid gland; this pellet contains a human growth hormone that is released into the body to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. As the hormone is released into the body the pellet dissolves and is absorbed. The hormone targets and stimulates the growth of fast and slow twitch muscle fibers, effectively producing significant gains in muscle mass. The hormone also targets osteoblasts to help boost bone tissue formation and effectively strengthen the bone structure.

"We will inject him with muscular enhancements, which will do as advertised. More specifically, a protein complex is injected intramuscularly that targets the muscles' intracellular molecular machinery to help increase muscle strength and endurance. These injections target the muscles' molecules increasing the density of the connective tissues and fibers, the more visible result being the muscles quivering and contorting over one another, making connecting tendons stronger and decreasing lactase recovery time.

"Lastly, he will undergo superconducting fibrification of his neural dendrites. This will result in a three hundred percent increase in subject reflexes and a marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity."

"Fantastic. You've certainly outdone yourself this time Doctor."

"I am to please, Herr Jones. When all's said and done, our subject will run faster, hit harder, stand taller, lift more, and react faster than anyone else on the planet. Even his fellow augmented brothers and sisters. Would you like to see him?"

"Of course."

With a smile, Dr. Ziegler stopped in front of two large metal doors. Neither had a handle, but there was another keypad with a fingerprint scanner on the right side of the doors. Above the keypad and scanner, was a retinal scanner. Dr. Ziegler keyed in the six digit code, scanned his finger, and scanned his left eye before the two metal doors slid open with a soft hiss.

The two men walked into a large room with dozens of computers along the walls and lined up in rows in the middle of the room. At each computer was a scientist in a lab coat clicking away at their keyboards. The two men walked across the room to a metal door set into the wall, this time the door slid open at their approach. They walked down a set of metal stairs to a small room.

Inside the room was a young boy in a hospital bed. The boy's head was shaved and incision vectors had been lasered onto his body. The boy wore nothing but cotton boxers and was connected to several monitors. His skin was pale and sickly looking, and his limbs were thin and skeletal. It was almost like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Have you not been eating?" Mr. Jones asked the boy softly.

The boy shook his head. "I can't. Every time I try I just throw it back up. It hurts. I want the pain to stop. I don't want to be sick anymore."

"Worry not, young man." Dr. Ziegler smiled softly. "We have found cure for your illness. You'll be able to see your mother and sisters again soon. Don't worry. We can get started now if you'd like."

"Okay." The boy smiled before a fit of coughs wracked his frail body.

"Wunderbar! I'll get started right away." Dr. Ziegler inserted an intravenous drip into the boy's arm and administered an anesthetic. "Just go to sleep, little soldier, and when you wake up you'll be a strong healthy boy.

The boy smiled peacefully as he quickly drifted off into unconsciousness. Mr. Jones's smile melted away as he said, "Let's begin."

 **An: I argued over whether or not to end it here or keep going. In the end, I chose to end it here. If this gets enough attention the second chapter will probably include the next part or two. That's it I guess. I don't have much direction for this story, so any ideas will be greatly appreciated. Well, I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story, and follow to see more chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


End file.
